Модуль:Пасха
[[ Параметры: method= {Julian=Старый стиль; Eastern=Orthodox=Восточная традиция; Western=Roman=Западная традиция} day = {Пасха; Семидесятница; Прощёное воскресенье; Чистый понедельник; Вербное воскресенье; Троица} Примеры: }} — 2014-04-20 — 31 марта ]] local m = {} local EasterData = { defaultMethod = 2, -- default method of Easter date calculation when Easter type is not given defaultFormat = "Y-m-d", -- default date output format noFormat = "none", -- prevent from final date formatting defaultOffset = 0, -- the Easter date minimumOffset = -63, -- Septuagesima maximumOffset = 68, -- Feast of the Sacred Heart -- API apiEaster = "Calculate", -- public function name argEasterYear = 1, -- index or name of the argument with year argEasterMethod = "method", -- index or name of the argument with calculation method argEasterOffset = "day", -- index or name of the argument with offset in days relative to the calculated Easter Sunday argEasterFormat = "format", -- index or name of the argument with date output format (#time style) -- errors errorMissingYear = "Missing mandatory argument with year", errorInvalidYear = "The argument with year value is incorrect: '%s'", errorInvalidOffset = "Incorrect argument 'day': '%s'", errorInvalidMethod = "Incorrect argument 'method': '%s'", errorYearOutOfRange = "Easter dates are available between years 326 and 4099; year: %d", errorIncorrectMethod = "Western or Orthodox Easter exists since 1583; year: %d", errorUnknownMethod = "Unknown method: %d", methods = { "Julian" = 1, стиль"= 1, -- alias for Julian "Eastern" = 2, "Orthodox" = 2, -- alias for Eastern традиция" = 2, -- alias for Eastern "Western" = 3, "Roman" = 3, -- alias for Roman традиция" = 3, -- alias for Roman }, relativeDates = { "Семидесятница" = -63, "Septuagesima" = -63, "Sexagesima" = -56, Thursday" = -52, воскресенье" = -49, "Quinquagesima" = -49, понедельник" = -48, среда" = -46, Wednesday" = -46, воскресенье" = -7, Sunday" = -7, четверг" = -3, Thursday" = -3, пятница" = -2, Friday" = -2, суббота" = -1, Saturday" = -1, "Пасха" = 0, "Easter" = 0, "Вознесение" = 39, Thursday" = 39, "Троица" = 49, "Pentecost" = 49, Christi" = 60, Тела и Крови Христовых"=60, }, } local function formatEasterError(message, ...) if select('#', ... ) > 0 then message = string.format(message, ...) end return "" .. message .. "" end local function loadEasterYear(year) if not year then return false, formatEasterError(EasterData.errorMissingYear) end local result = tonumber(year) if not result or math.floor(result) ~= result then return false, formatEasterError(EasterData.errorInvalidYear, year) end return true, result end local function loadEasterMethod(method, year) local result = EasterData.defaultMethod if method then result = EasterData.methodsmethod if not result then return false, formatEasterError(EasterData.errorInvalidMethod, method) end end if year < 1583 then result = 1 end return true, result end local function loadEasterOffset(day) if not day then return true, "" end local data = EasterData.relativeDates local offset = tonumber(day) if not offset then offset = dataday end if not offset or offset ~= math.floor(offset) or offset < EasterData.minimumOffset or offset > EasterData.maximumOffset then return false, formatEasterError(EasterData.errorInvalidOffset, day) end if offset < -1 then return true, string.format(" %d days", offset) elseif offset -1 then return true, " -1 day" elseif offset 0 then return true, "" elseif offset 1 then return true, " +1 day" else -- if offset > 1 then return true, string.format(" +%d days", offset) end end local function loadEasterFormat(fmt) if fmt EasterData.noFormat then return true, nil elseif not fmt then return true, EasterData.defaultFormat else return true, fmt end end -- PURPOSE: This function returns Easter Sunday day and month for a specified year and method. INPUTS: Year - Any year between 326 and 4099. Method - 1 = the original calculation based on the Julian calendar 2 = the original calculation, with the Julian date converted to the equivalent Gregorian calendar 3 = the revised calculation based on the Gregorian calendar OUTPUTS: None. RETURNS: 0, error message - Error; invalid arguments month, day - month and day of the Sunday NOTES: The code is translated from DN OSP 6.4.0 sources. The roots of the code might be found in http://www.gmarts.org/index.php?go=415 ORIGINAL NOTES: This algorithm is an arithmetic interpretation of the 3 step Easter Dating Method developed by Ron Mallen 1985, as a vast improvement on the method described in the Common Prayer Book Published Australian Almanac 1988 Refer to this publication, or the Canberra Library for a clear understanding of the method used Because this algorithm is a direct translation of the official tables, it can be easily proved to be 100% correct It's free! Please do not modify code or comments! local function calculateEasterDate(year, method) if year < 326 or year > 4099 then -- Easter dates are valid for years between 326 and 4099 return 0, formatEasterError(EasterData.errorYearOutOfRange, year) end if year < 1583 and method ~= 1 then -- Western or Orthodox Easter is valid since 1583 return 0, formatEasterError(EasterData.errorIncorrectMethod, year) end -- intermediate result local firstDig = math.floor(year / 100) local remain19 = year % 19 local temp = 0 -- table A to E results local tA = 0 local tB = 0 local tC = 0 local tD = 0 local tE = 0 -- Easter Sunday day local d = 0 if method 1 or method 2 then -- calculate PFM date tA = ((225 - 11 * remain19) % 30) + 21 -- find the next Sunday tB = (tA - 19) % 7 tC = (40 - firstDig) % 7 temp = year % 100 tD = (temp + math.floor(temp / 4)) % 7 tE = ((20 - tB - tC - tD) % 7) + 1 d = tA + tE if method 2 then -- convert Julian to Gregorian date -- 10 days were skipped in the Gregorian calendar from 5-14 Oct 1582 temp = 10 -- only 1 in every 4 century years are leap years in the Gregorian -- calendar (every century is a leap year in the Julian calendar) if year > 1600 then temp = temp + firstDig - 16 - math.floor((firstDig - 16) / 4) end d = d + temp end elseif method 3 then -- calculate PFM date temp = math.floor((firstDig - 15) / 2) + 202 - 11 * remain19 if firstDig > 26 then temp = temp - 1 end if firstDig > 38 then temp = temp - 1 end if firstDig 21 or firstDig 24 or firstDig 25 or firstDig 33 or firstDig 36 or firstDig 37 then temp = temp - 1 end temp = temp % 30 tA = temp + 21 if temp 29 then tA = tA - 1 end if temp 28 and remain19 > 10 then tA = tA - 1 end -- find the next Sunday tB = (tA - 19) % 7 tC = (40 - firstDig) % 4 if tC 3 then tC = tC + 1 end if tC > 1 then tC = tC + 1 end temp = year % 100 tD = (temp + math.floor(temp / 4)) % 7 tE = ((20 - tB - tC - tD) % 7) + 1 d = tA + tE else -- Unknown method return 0, formatEeasteError(EasterData.errorUnknownMethod, method) end if d > 61 then -- when the original calculation is converted to the Gregorian -- calendar, Easter Sunday can occur in May return 5, d - 61 elseif d > 31 then return 4, d - 31 else return 3, d end end local function Easter(args) local ok local year ok, year = loadEasterYear(argsEasterData.argEasterYear) if not ok then return year end local method ok, method = loadEasterMethod(argsEasterData.argEasterMethod, year) if not ok then return method end local offset ok, offset = loadEasterOffset(argsEasterData.argEasterOffset) if not ok then return offset end local format ok, format = loadEasterFormat(argsEasterData.argEasterFormat) if not ok then return format end local month, day = calculateEasterDate(year, method) if month 0 then return day end local result = string.format("%04d-%02d-%02d%s", year, month, day, offset) if format then result = mw.language.getContentLanguage():formatDate(format, result) end return result end mEasterData.apiEaster = function (frame) return Easter(frame.args) end return m